The Con Game
by SophieDevereauxtoo
Summary: Fiona calls Sophie for a job. She tries to show Sophie good time but she still doesn't think she can trust her to get the job done.


Fiona has her head down on the table, her elbows on either side, and her fingers laced behind her head. Michael is stalking the room. Sam is sitting, tipped back on his chair, feet on the table. He takes a long drink off of his beer then sets his bottle down on the table. "C'mon you two! This is getting us no where." Michael turns and glares at him. "You tell her that!" Sam lets his feet fall to the floor loudly. "I'm telling both of you that! I need some air. When I get back, I expect that you two will have this little lover's spat figured out!" Fiona lifts her head only high enough to make a good thump when she lets it drop again.

Michael watches as Sam leaves the room then turns his attention back to Fiona. "Why Fi? Why won't you tell me who it is? We need to bring someone in on this one." Fiona lifts her head. "Because Michael! I don't think it's a good idea." "Well why don't you tell me who it is and I'll decide if it's a good idea or not." She sighs. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you though." Michael just glares at her. "Her name is Sophie. Sophie Devereaux." "And you've worked with this Sophie Devereaux?" Fiona sighs again. "Something like that. But Michael, this woman, she's not someone we want to get into bed with."

She tries to hide the smile that comes with the realization of what she just said. She got into bed once with Sophie Devereaux. And it was an amazing weekend. The things that lady can do with her fingers… She shakes her head, trying to clear it. "She's a thief Michael. A grifter. And she's good. Unpredictable. Given the chance, she'll screw us over. And she'll do it with a smile." Those words bring up another thought and Fiona feels her cheeks begin to burn.

"Sounds like my kind of woman!" Sam says from where he's been standing in the doorway, listening. He comes back to his chair at the table. "Tell me about her." Michael and Fiona both shoot him dirty looks and she shrugs. He puts his feet back up on the table and grabs his beer.

"OK. Fine. I'll try to find her. Just don't forget that I warned you." Michael takes the chair next to her. "I understand Fi. You and this Sophie woman, you have some history. But we need someone like her. All of our covers have been blown. My mom can't do it. Diaz would never fall for it. We need someone believable. Someone who can seduce him. We need to get that code!" Fiona nods and gets up from the table. "Looks like I've got some work to do" she says dryly. Michael tries to placate her. "Fi…c'mon…" She doesn't look at him as she leaves the loft.

Once outside, Fiona takes a second to breathe. Sophie Devereaux. She's spent a lot of time trying to forget the name. Still the woman haunts her dreams. She closes her eyes and she can see her. Sophie with her long black hair and dark dark eyes. Her soft feminine body. Her luscious lips. She tries to think of something else. Sophie Devereaux. International art thief. Grifter. Ruthless con woman. She tries but her mind keeps going back to the image of Sophie's body intertwined with hers, her warm curves and quiet power, the things she can do…" Fiona feels a shiver up her spine. Maybe this won't be such a bad idea after all.

Fiona is sitting in the middle of her bed. Notes she has on Sophie are spread around her. She's staring at her cell phone, trying to think of something to say should Sophie pick up on the other end. One night, during their weekend tryst, Fiona put a GPS tracker in Sophie's cell phone while Sophie was sleeping. She also copied down the phone number and the address and name on Sophie's driver's license. Sophie is going to be pissed when she finds out. Fiona is hoping that she won't be so mad that she won't take the job. Or that she will but not be interested in sleeping together. The only reason Fiona even agreed to do this in the first place was because the thought of seeing Sophie again makes her whole body tingle.

The phone rings 4 times and Fiona is just about to hang up when she hears a voice on the other end. "Fiona Glenanne! This is a surprise." Fiona smiles. "Hi Phie. How are you?" Sophie ignores the question. "I don't suppose I should ask how you got this number?" Fiona laughs softly. "No. Probably not." Sophie sighs. "Well I suppose fair is fair. I went through your things too. Found some very interesting one I might add." Fiona laughs again. "I'm sure you did. Anything you want to share?" Sophie laughs now too. "Not over the phone…" She lets the invitation hang. Fiona doesn't answer.

After a few seconds of silence, Fiona hears Sophie sigh. "What do you want Fi?" she asks. "I've got a job for you." "Oh yeah?" Sophie asks. "Tell me." Fiona lays out the basics. Michael is trying to get information from a guy at the Spanish Embassy. He's pretty sure this guy has a computer code to access some secret files. Michael thinks the files will have information on who burned him and why. The problem is that this guy, this Spaniard, already knows Michael, Fiona and Sam. They've been trying to work him but have gotten nowhere. Fiona got the closest; he was definitely interested in some female company. But Fiona couldn't seal the deal for some reason. They need someone new, a woman who knows how to play the game. A woman who can get the job done. Fiona thinks that Sophie is going to be that woman.

Sophie listens to the whole story without comment. When Fiona is done, Sophie assures her that she is indeed able to work this job. She only has one question. 'What's in it for her?' Fiona knew the question was coming but she still doesn't have a good answer. "Well, that's a good question. We can't really pay you…" Sharp laughter comes from the other end of the line. "Love, you're going to have to offer me something. I don't work for free." Fiona tries again. "Well, the guy is loaded. I'm sure you'll be able to relieve him of some money…" Sophie laughs again. "I don't need you for that. What else have you got?" Fiona thinks for a few seconds. She does have one more card, she's just not sure she wants to play it. As Michael says though, desperate times call for desperate measures. "How about me?" She offers. Sophie doesn't answer. "How about a night or two of unbridled debauchery?" "With you?" "Yeah. With me." Sophie considers the offer. Fiona is off the bed now, pacing back and forth. If this doesn't work, she's out of ideas. She realizes she's holding her breath.

Finally Sophie answers. "Deal." Fiona lets her breath out. "Deal" she says. Fiona fills Sophie in on the rest of the details and the time table. Sophie says she's finishing up a job in France and will be in Miami by the end of the week. She laughs. "Will I need to send you my flight information?" Fiona smiles. "No I don't think that's necessary. I'll find you." "I'm sure you will" Sophie says and hangs up.

Fiona falls back on to her bed with a huge sigh of relief. Michael will be happy. Sophie will definitely get the job done and probably quickly. And then…she feels her stomach tighten in anticipation. Despite her reservations about working with Sophie Devereaux, her body is already anticipating her touch.

Fiona tries to go about her business. She can't get her mind off of Sophie. She knew the flight details as soon as Sophie had booked her ticket. She doesn't need to write them down. She has them memorized. She feels bad, but she told Michael that Sophie would arrive on Monday. In reality, she will be in Miami Friday afternoon. She's already booked a suite at The Aquafina resort, a beautiful Mediterranean style hotel with a beautiful white sand beach, 3 swimming pools and several poolside restaurants and bars. She's hoping for a nice relaxing weekend and hopefully some hot sex.

Fiona meets Sophie at the airport. The first sight of Sophie takes her breath away. She remembered that Sophie was beautiful but she wasn't prepared for the actual thing. Sophie must have dressed for the occasion. No one in their right mind would fly across the Atlantic in a tight black mini skirt, a gravity defying low cut top and 3" spiked heels. She realizes her mouth is open and she shuts it quickly and wipes her mouth before she calls out to her friend.

Sophie had her eye on Fiona before she reached the security exit. She saw Fiona's reaction when she spotted her and smiled. She changed from her 'traveling clothes' to the sexy outfit she is currently wearing before the plane landed. Not that her traveling clothes were anything to sneeze at. Sophie is always working and she always dresses the part. You never know when a good grifting opportunity might come up. Right now, she's dressed only for Fiona and she is pleased to see that the gambit worked. Sophie agreed to work for Fiona and her friends but she never said she wasn't planning on running her own game at the same time.

The first point goes to Sophie.

Fiona and Sophie make eye contact and both women smile. Sophie greets Fiona by handing over her bag and kissing Fiona on both cheeks. If Fiona was expecting more, she doesn't let on. "Do you have bags?" She asks. Sophie smiles. "I have a toothbrush, a bikini and a change of underwear" she says gesturing to the bag Fiona is carrying. "What else do I need?" Fiona finds her mouth open again and closes it quickly. "W-what about the job?" she stammers. Sophie laughs again. "I think that I have plenty of time to shop before Monday right?"

Point number two goes to Sophie as well.

As she drives, Fiona points out landmarks and Sophie pretends she finds them interesting. They chit chat, not talking about the weekend or the upcoming job. Fiona is trying to figure out Sophie's game. She knows she's playing one and she knows that Sophie has the upper hand. She just doesn't have a clue what the rules are – yet.

Fiona pulls up to the resort and hands her keys over to the valet. Sophie murmurs in approval. Fiona smiles. "I thought you might like this place. Is there anything you want to do?" Sophie nods. "I love the ocean. It's been too long." Fiona nods. "Yes it has" though she's not talking about the ocean. She takes Sophie up to their room. Sophie nods in approval again. "Nice. The view is gorgeous" she says as she peers out the window. Fiona just stands in the middle of the room. She desperately wants to run to Sophie and put her hands on her but Sophie doesn't seem interested. This is not exactly the weekend she was hoping for but, then again, she knows Sophie is playing with her. She's just going to have to wait until Sophie plays her next card.

Sophie grabs her bag from where Fiona dropped it on the bed. "I'm going to go change" she announces as she heads toward the bathroom. Fiona sighs. She finds her own overnight bag and digs for her own swimsuit. Sophie emerges from the bathroom wearing a red bikini and a thin white cover up. Neither cover up much. This time Fiona manages to keep her mouth closed but she can't find any words.

Point three to Sophie.

Fiona is just standing, staring at Sophie. The look on her face should make Sophie uncomfortable but she finds it funny. She knew exactly what she was doing and what reaction she would get when she packed this little outfit. She slowly walks toward Fiona, not allowing the other woman a chance to look away. She stops just short of nose to nose. "Do you like?" she asks softly. Fiona still can't find her voice. She nods. "Do you want to touch?" Sophie asks. Fiona's eyes light up. She nods again. Sophie smiles. "Go ahead Love." Fiona slowly raises her hand. Very gently, she touches Sophie's top where the strings fall across her neck. Sophie smiles again. Without breaking eye contact, Fiona lets her fingers trace down the string to where it meets the top of the bikini cup. She runs her fingers along the edge, where the fabric meets Sophie's skin.

Sophie takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. She puts her hand on Fiona's hip and leans closer. Very gently she lets her lips touch Fiona's, then moves away again. "You should change too Love. I want to go down to the beach before the sun sets. Fiona finally finds her voice. "Phie,… I… I thought…" Sophie laughs quietly. "Patience Love. All in good time." She kisses Fiona again, this time she lets Fiona kiss her back before she dances away with another laugh. "Go change. I can't wait to see what you've got to show." Fiona swallows hard. Her knees feel weak and she doesn't trust herself to walk. She nods and reluctantly lets her fingers fall away from Sophie's breast.

Four points to Ms. Devereaux.

Fiona changes into her own bikini. Sophie gives her a good look and smiles. She pulls Fiona in and kisses her again, this time letting her fingers fall down Fiona's rib cage. Just as Fiona begins to melt into her, she pulls away again with another laugh. "Beach first Love" she says as she takes Fiona's hand and walks to the door. She can hear Fiona sigh in frustration and it makes her laugh again.

Another ace.

The women find adjacent chaise lounges on the sand. Fiona flags down a cabana boy and orders two mojitos. Sophie nods her approval. She shrugs off her cover up and pulls her sun hat low over her head. She reaches out her hand and Fiona takes it. "Thank you Fi. This really is lovely. Just what I needed." Fiona smiles and settles into her chair. "I'm glad Phie." Sophie closes her eyes with a sigh and tries to shed some of the exhaustion of the last couple weeks and let it float away with the tide.

Sophie concedes one point to Fiona for a perfect afternoon.

The air cools off as the sun sinks into the swamps behind them. Fiona starts to feel a bit of a chill and pulls her cover up back on. Sophie senses her moving and starts to stir. "Are you hungry?" Fiona asks. "The restaurant here makes the best conch fritters north of the Keys. And their pie isn't bad either." Sophie shakes her head. "No. I think I'm good for a while. French food. It's so heavy. I don't think I'll need to eat for a week." Fiona laughs. "I miss France" she says. Sophie looks at her. "You haven't been back?" Fiona shakes her head. "No. Going back to Europe. It's not such a good idea. It's better for me here in the US. The Caribbean and Latin America. But no. I haven't been to France, or home, in a very long time." Sophie takes her hand. "I understand. I do. There are places I shouldn't be any more too." "Your home?" Fiona asks. Sophie shrugs. "Where ever that is." Fiona has no answer for that.

Fiona stands and pulls Sophie to her feet. "We should probably go in. The mosquitos will be out soon." Sophie sighs. She puts her hands on Fiona's shoulders and pulls her close. "It's hard when you feel like you don't have any roots. It can be very lonely. You're lucky. You have friends here. Family. Sometimes I don't feel like I belong anywhere." Fiona brushes her lips against Sophie's. "You have a friend here Phie. You are always welcome here." Sophie blinks back a tear. "Thank you." She kisses Fiona. The kiss is sweet and gentle and it warms Sophie down to her toes.

Two points to Fiona Glenanne.

They hold hands as they walk back along the sand and through the hotel lobby. Sophie is quiet, still lost in her reverie. Fiona watches her carefully. She's not entirely sure now what's going to happen. She was hoping for a wild night of wine and sex but Sophie is in a melancholy mood. She's a very different person at the moment than Fiona remembers. It makes Sophie much more human and Fiona is honored that Sophie is willing to share some of herself. She certainly never offered anything personal at their last meeting. She likes this Sophie. She could be friends with this Sophie. Perhaps, if she was to stick around, Fiona could maybe fall in love with this Sophie.

This round ends in a draw.

Inside the room, Sophie's whole demeanor changes. She turns on Fiona with a growl and slams her up against the closed door. Before she can react, Sophie has her mouth on Fiona's and her hand down the front of Fiona's bikini bottom. She is relentless with her mouth and fingers until Fiona is breathless. Sophie moves away with a laugh. "Is this what you had in mind?" she asks as Fiona pushes her hair out of her face and leans back against the door to hold herself up. She smiles back at Sophie. "Something like that." "I do hope you're planning on finishing what you started though" she says as she walks toward Sophie. Sophie laughs again as she reaches behind her head and unties her bikini top, letting it fall away. Fiona's fingers begin to twitch.

Another 2 points to Sophie.

Sophie steps back as Fiona advances. She leads Fiona to the sofa before she lets Fiona touch her. Fiona puts her hands on Sophie's breasts and Sophie takes a deep breath. Fiona starts to kiss her and Sophie quietly purrs. Before she has time to go any further though, Sophie turns her around and pushes her onto the sofa. She drops to her knees in front and pulls Fiona's suit off and Fiona to the front edge. Fiona feels Sophie's fingernails as Sophie rakes them along the inside of her thighs. Fiona reaches for her and Sophie swats her hand away. "Patience Love" she says again. "Patience."

Fiona gasps as Sophie puts her teeth on the inside of her leg. Her hands slide up until they are pressed into the crease where Fiona's legs meet her body. Slowly, Sophie uses her thumbs to stroke Fiona's soft hair. Fiona can feel Sophie's hot breath on her and tries to slide closer but Sophie keeps her still, pressing her back with her hands. When she thinks Fiona is at her most desperate, she finally touches her tongue and Fiona gasps and throws her head back against the cushions. Sophie laughs again then becomes more aggressive, alternating her mouth and fingers until Fiona cries out.

Point.

Sophie sits back, satisfied, while Fiona tries to put herself back together. Sophie walks casually to the phone and orders a bottle of champagne and a plate of strawberries Romanov. She sits on the edge of the bed. Fiona slowly rolls off the sofa and walks towards Sophie. Sophie just watches her without comment. Fiona climbs onto Sophie's lap, straddling her. Her hands go back to Sophie's breasts and her mouth goes to Sophie's. She starts to rub herself against Sophie and Sophie finally breaks, moaning out loud. Its Fiona's turn to laugh. She's in charge now and she's not going to let Sophie dictate the show any more.

One point to Ms. Glenanne.

She starts to whisper in Sophie's ear. "You are so sexy. So hot. I want to touch you all over. I want to be inside of you. I want to lick you until you scream." She punctuates each sentence with a pinch of Sophie's nipple making her jump every time. She leans back and slides her fingers down the front of Sophie's bikini bottom. "Oh my God Phie. You are so wet. Is this what you want?" Sophie nods and squeezes her eyes shut. Fiona starts to move her fingers against Sophie. Sophie wraps her arms tight around Fiona and pulls her down on top of her. Fiona pushes Sophie's suit down and slides her fingers inside, her mouth finds Sophie's breast. Sophie moans again, pushing her hips up hard against Fiona's hand. "You're not going to hold me this time" she asks, referring to when Fiona held her hands away. "No Phie. Not this time. But you be a good girl and keep your hands off." Sophie nods and closes her eyes again.

Sophie likes to be in control and Fiona knows this. She likes to play with her own breast, controlling the timing and intensity of her orgasm. Fiona knows this too. Sophie's willingness to play along means that she trusts Fiona to satisfy her, well as much as Sophie trusts anybody about anything. Fiona promises her that she will make it worth her while. Sophie lays back, just enjoying for once, not paying attention to anything but the increasing feelings of ecstasy as they begin to overwhelm her. She comes with a full body contraction, pulling Fiona back onto her and squeezing her tight. Fiona kisses her and whispers again. "You keep being good we can do this again later." Sophie laughs. "Love, I am never good. You should know that by now." Fiona laughs along. "No you're very naughty. I might just have to teach you another lesson." Sophie smiles. "Please?"

Another point to Fiona.

Fiona starts to kiss Sophie but they are interrupted by a knock on the door. Sophie jumps up to answer, tumbling Fiona back on to the bed. "Hey" Fiona says indignantly. Sophie turns and laughs. "Sorry Love. I'm starving." Fiona sighs as Sophie grabs a robe and goes to answer the door. She comes back with a waiter pushing a serving cart. He carefully opens the champagne and pours two glasses then retreats. Sophie smiles as she takes her glass and hands one to Fiona. "Bon appetite" she says as she dips her strawberry in the sour cream and brown sugar. She drains her glass then lies back down on the bed with a smile. "Now, where were we?"

Sophie nibbles the side of her strawberry then feeds the rest to Fiona. She follows quickly with a kiss as she pushes Fiona down and rolls on top of her. She leaves her legs flat between Fiona's then, placing her hands on either side of Fiona's shoulders, pushes herself up. She holds herself above Fiona and stares down at her.

Fiona puts her hands on Sophie's biceps. She loves muscular women. While Sophie doesn't look it, she is very strong. Fiona loves how her muscles feel moving under her skin. She stares back at Sophie.

Sophie gives her a small smile. "I've been thinking about you. I was glad you called." She starts to lower herself back down. As she does, she says "I really missed you" She finishes her sentence with a teasingly short kiss before pushing herself back up. "Then why didn't you call. You know where I am." Sophie holds herself at the top of her push up. "That is not my style Love. I don't chase." She carefully lowers herself again, lingering longer in the kiss before pushing herself back up. This time she sees Fiona's eyes flick towards her breast. "Do you want to touch again?" She asks. Fiona slowly moves her hand. As she grabs at her, Sophie arches her back. Fiona does the same and takes a sharp breath when she feels their heat touch.

Sophie closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling before lowering herself back down. As she does, she lets her hand fall between them and touches Fiona. She rolls her weight, just enough for Fiona to get the hint then smiles and kisses her when Fiona starts to move her hand down as well. The two women stare at each other as their fingers work in tandem. They keep their eyes open until the last second when they both squeeze them shut at the same time.

The game ends in a tie.

Sophie rolls Fiona to her side and curls herself around. She falls asleep almost immediately. It takes Fiona a bit longer. She's wondering about some of the curious things Sophie said. Was she being honest when she said she missed her? Was she trying to tell Fiona something? Or was it just another one of Sophie's manipulations? She feels Sophie twitch and sigh in her sleep. She smiles and pulls Sophie's arm tighter over her. She knows it really doesn't matter what Sophie meant. She's going to leave when the job is done. No one's feelings are going to change that. Fiona closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Both women sleep late. Sophie gets up and brings strawberries and the last of the champagne for breakfast. After a long soak in the bath and a shower for Fiona, they wander down to the beach. Fiona orders more mojitos and Sophie pulls out her hat and a book. They stay until late afternoon when Fiona finally talks Sophie into some conch fritters and key lime pie.

Sophie has had too many mojitos. Usually only a glass of wine is all she will allow herself on a job. And Sophie is always working. Losing control is dangerous to her health and her pocket book. Losing control because of drinking is what amateurs do. She learned that lesson a long time ago. Still, she lets herself get tipsy. It feels good and dangerous at the same time. She laughs. Good and dangerous at the same time is exactly how she would describe Fiona Glenanne.

Sophie grabs at Fiona and pulls her down to the bed. Instead of the games of the night before, Sophie slows herself down. They gently undress each other. They take turns touching each other gently before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Sunday morning is more of the same until they finally wander down for Sunday Brunch. They spend most of the day wandering around the little shops on South Beach. They stop and Sophie buys some ice cream cones. They sit on the low wall that separates the sand from the boardwalk. Sophie watches the people as they walk by. Fiona steals peeks at her. She's wondering if any of this is a good idea. In the morning, she will introduce Michael to Sophie Devereaux and she's worried. If anything, this weekend has proven that Sophie is completely unpredictable. What exactly is she going to tell Michael about how they know each other. It's not that Fiona is embarrassed by the relationship. And she knows that Michael sees other women from time to time. It's just that she knows better than to mix business with pleasure. It's going to be very difficult to explain to Michael should Sophie decide to freelance. And she really doesn't want to have that conversation.

Fiona is lost in her thoughts, staring off into the distance while her ice cream melts over her hand. Sophie smiles and leans in to kiss her. The touch of her lips startles Fiona and she spills her ice cream onto Sophie's lap. Sophie jumps to her feet. "Merde!" Fiona jumps too. She grabs some napkins and tries to mop up the mess dripping down Sophie's front. Sophie smiles. "If you wanted a feel" she says with a smile, "all you had to do was ask." Fiona freezes, her hand in midair. Sophie smiles and steps closer so now Fiona's hand is in her bosom. "I should make you lick that up" she says quietly then smiles as Fiona's face begins to turn red. She gives her a kiss that makes Fiona's legs go limp. When she lets go, Fiona sits back down on the retaining wall and pulls Sophie down next to her. She grabs Sophie by the back of her head and pulls her into another soul crushing kiss. When Sophie starts to respond in kind, Fiona pulls away laughing. "I can play too. Patience Love." Sophie swears under her breath and Fiona laughs again.

Sophie sighs. "Well c'mon then" she says as she stands and pulls Fiona to her feet. "I'm going to have to find something decent to wear now. As they begin to walk again, Fiona sees Sophie smile to herself. She's up to something again. Fiona thought that she might finally have the upper hand but now she's wondering what Sophie is planning. She smiles herself. It could be just about anything. And Sophie won't tip her hand until she is good and ready.

The women find a little boutique and Sophie pulls a couple of sundresses off of the rack. "What do you think?" she asks. Fiona shrugs. "Cute. But I can't really tell without seeing them on" she says with a wink. Sophie smiles and heads to the dressing room. When she comes back out, she is pleased to see Fiona's eyes grow wide. "You like?" she asks. Fiona doesn't answer. Her eyes are riveted on Sophie's bosom where her breasts threaten to spill out over the top of the dress. "Do you think your friends will like?" Fiona still doesn't say anything and Sophie laughs out loud. "C'mon Love. This IS what you had in mind for your little job isn't it?" Fiona finally pulls herself together. "It…it looks nice. Yeah I think it will work." Sophie laughs again. "Good. Now come help me get it off."

Fiona follows Sophie into the dressing room. She reaches out her hand to pull the dress off of Sophie's shoulder when Sophie grabs her and spins her around. She wraps her arm across Fiona's chest and holds her tight. With her other hand, she pulls up Fiona's skirt and begins to touch her. Within seconds, her fingers are deep inside. Fiona tries to keep quiet but a loud gasp escapes her. Sophie takes that as encouragement and pushes harder and faster. Fiona whimpers quietly with every thrust of Sophie's hand. At the moment she comes, Sophie whispers in her ear "You don't want to play with me Love. It's not a game you're going to win." She lets Fiona go and resumes trying on dresses as if nothing had happened. Fiona sits and watches quietly. Her thoughts are a tumble, torn between wanting more and wanting to call the whole affair off. Fiona is a master manipulator herself and she considers herself a more than decent grifter. She's realizing though that she is nowhere near Sophie's league. The woman is unpredictable and ruthless. Fiona doesn't trust her at all and yet she's going to be putting the entire operation into Sophie's hands. Sophie is playing by her own rules and Fiona crosses her fingers that this doesn't become one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

Sophie takes Fiona out for an early dinner. As she sips her wine and nibbles on a piece of bread, she watches Fiona carefully. Fiona is quiet, a bit distant even. Sophie leans forward across the table. "What's the matter Love?" Fiona looks at her. "Nothing. Just thinking." "About the job?" Fiona nods. Sophie smiles and leans back in her chair. "Don't worry Love. I promised I would be good." Fiona gives her a disbelieving look and it makes Sophie laugh. "Love, I don't mix business and pleasure. Tonight is pleasure. Tomorrow will be work. I promise." Fiona shakes her head slightly and leans forward herself. "I don't trust you" she says in a whisper. Sophie laughs again. "Smart. I wouldn't trust me either. But you're just going to have to. I don't see you have any other choice." She leans forward again. "Of course if I am well satisfied tonight, you will probably have a bit less to worry about." Fiona finally acquiesces. "I'll see what I can do." Sophie grabs her wine glass and holds it out for Fiona to do the same. 'It sounds like we have a plan then. Shall we order? The sooner we get out of here, the sooner you can hold up your side of the deal."

Fiona clinks her glass with Sophie's then sets it down. A thought occurs to her. "Sophie, can I ask you something?" Sophie takes another sip of her wine and smiles. "Sure Love." Fiona pauses, trying to put her thoughts together. "Is everything a game to you?" "What do you mean?" "I mean like now. Like us. Is it all just part of the game? Do you feel anything?" Sophie looks at her. "Are you asking me if I care about you? Or if I am just using you?" Fiona shrugs. "I guess. I'm not asking if you're in love with me. I know better than that. I guess I want to know why you're here? Why did you even take this job in the first place?"

Sophie sits back and sips her wine. "Well, I'm not completely cold. I do care about you. I like you. We're good together. But love, no. I don't fall in love. I suppose it is all part of the game but then isn't life the game?" Fiona doesn't answer. Sophie sighs. "Ok. I owe you a decent answer. No lies this time." Fiona raises her eyebrows and Sophie laughs and holds out her glass. "Right. You don't have to believe me. But you asked. I took this job because I wanted to see you. I didn't lie about that. And you asked for help. Help should always be given when possible. And profitable." "So we're friends now?" Fiona asks. "Of course Love. What else would you call it? I would never spend this much time with someone I didn't like." Fiona smiles. "Unless the sex was good." Sophie laughs again. "That doesn't hurt I'll admit. Now can we talk about something else? Like how good this wine is?" Fiona smiles and holds her glass up again to touch Sophie's. "It's good. Very good."

Sophie wants to walk along the beach after dinner. Fiona was hoping for something a bit different but she's not in any position to deny Sophie. That point was made clear. If she wants Sophie to do the job, she needs to play along with Sophie's agenda. They start with Sophie's hand on her shoulder but, as they walk, Sophie's hand slides down her back until it rests just below the small of her back, a bit too low to be considered casual. She tightens her arm where it is wrapped around Sophie's waist.

They are now on a less crowded part of the beach and Fiona leans into Sophie. "How do you feel about public displays of affection?" Sophie gives her a small smile. "That's not really my style Love. But tell me what you have in mind." Fiona turns into Sophie and kisses her. As they kiss, Fiona lets her hands move until they are cupping Sophie's buttocks. She squeezes and Sophie purrs. She arches her back, pushing back while Fiona holds her tight. She's pressed into Fiona's hip now and Fiona begins to move, slowly rubbing herself into Sophie. Sophie closes her eyes with a quiet groan. "Be careful Fi" she warns. Fiona laughs. "I can play too Love. You want this?" She pushes herself even harder into Sophie who groans again. "You might be Sophie Devereaux but I am Fiona Glenanne. I don't play fair either." She punctuates that with another hard push. Sophie smiles and a squeak escapes her. "No. No you don't" Sophie says as Fiona pulls her down into the sand.

Fiona slides her hand up Sophie's skirt and inside of her. Sophie moans and Fiona covers her mouth with her own. "Shhh" she says. "You don't want to attract any attention. Or do you?" She pushes her fingers as deep as she can and Sophie moans again. "Should we head back to the hotel now?" she asks then rubs the heel of her hand against Sophie. Sophie doesn't answer, just squeezes her eyes closed with another squeak. Sophie knows what Fiona wants but she's not going to give it to her. She's not going to beg. She desperately wants Fiona to finish but she knows, no matter what she says, Fiona is running the game right now. She'll play along until she gets what she wants. Now or later. It doesn't really matter, though she would prefer both.

Fiona stares at Sophie's face. She can tell Sophie won't break. Not this time. They're in a fight for control and Sophie is not going to give in. Sophie opens her eyes and Fiona moves her hand faster. She's still planning on pulling away when Sophie spies a couple walking up the sand. She grabs at Fiona's hand and pushes herself hard into it then cries out loudly. "Bloody Hell Fiona!" She lets her head fall back to the sand, satisfied with herself. Fiona wanted to embarrass her but once again, she showed Fiona why she is the best in the business. That and it made for an amazing orgasm. She decides she'll let Fiona try to get even later.

Back in the hotel room, Sophie plays fair. They give and take until they are both exhausted. Fiona falls asleep again in Sophie's arms, thankful that Sophie chooses to play with her at all. There's no love between them. There never will be. They're both users, grifters. But they're good together. If the job goes as well as the weekend, Fiona will try to come up with another reason to call Sophie back to Miami.

Sophie wakes early in the morning. She lies in bed, thinking, until Fiona starts to stir. She moves close and takes Fiona's hand, placing it on her chest. Fiona gives her a sleepy smile. Sophie smiles back. "One more Love? For good luck?" Fiona nods. She knows what Sophie wants. She'll give Sophie something to think about for the next couple of days. Perhaps it will be enough for Sophie to do the job properly and not screw them over at the first chance she gets. She makes sure Sophie is flat out and breathless before she is done.

Fiona leaves Sophie in bed to take a quick shower. When she gets out, Sophie is sitting on the side of the bed. Her entire demeanor has changed despite the fact that she is sitting completely nude. "I'm going to need to you to get your things" she tells Fiona, her voice without emotion. "This place is perfect for the job but I can't have the mark thinking there's some one here with me." With that, she gets up and goes to the shower without another look or word for Fiona.

Fiona drives the two of them to Michael's loft. Before she gets out, she takes a deep breath and says a quick, silent prayer that Sophie decides to be good. She has no doubt that Sophie will charm Michael and she's pretty sure she won't say anything about their affair. It's what happens after they turn her loose that she's worried about. Hopefully, whatever Sophie decides to do, it also includes Michael's computer code.

She leads Sophie into the loft where Michael and Sam are waiting. She introduces Sophie to Michael who takes her hand with a smile. Before she can introduce Sam, he's on his feet, her hand is already in his. "Sam. Sam Axe. So good to finally meet you" he says in his most charming voice. Sophie sees Fiona roll her eyes and smiles. "Mr. Axe.." "Sam. Please." She lets her smile grow bigger. "Sam. It's so good to meet you too." Sam smiles and gestures for her to sit next to him. Sophie takes the seat and Fiona sits across from her with a glare. Sophie ignores her. While Michael outlines the job, Sophie keeps stealing peeks at Sam. The attention doesn't go unnoticed by anyone. Fiona stares at her while Michael works to keep her on task. Sam just smiles and winks at her prompting her to lay her arm on Sam's bicep.

Michael stops talking abruptly and stands up. "Fiona! A word?" Fiona rolls her eyes again as she stands to follow Michael. Sophie ignores her and turns her full charm on to Sam.

"What the Hell is going on Fi?" Michael demands. "What do you mean? She asks. "I mean, what is her game. She's not even listening. She's too busy trying to pick up Sam." Fiona laughs. "Like she has to work to pick up Sam! She's listening. She's also showing you what she can do. Just be lucky she hasn't turned on you yet." Michaels glares at her. "Who the Hell is she?" He asks. "I told you Michael. She's an acquaintance. I also told you that we couldn't trust her. This is just one of her games. That's how she manipulates. Well, one of the ways." Michael sighs and wipes his face with his hand. "I get it. But she's all we've got right?" Fiona nods. "Ok. We'll give it a try. He glances back to the other room where Sophie is practically on Sam's lap. "But if she…" Fiona shakes her head. "No Michael. I warned you. You're not going to put this one on me." "Fine" he says. "Just fine."

As they re-enter the room, Sophie moves back to her own chair. Her demeanor has completely changed again. She's all business now. Listening attentively. Asking all the right questions. Promising she can do the job. Sam looks confused and more than a little unhappy. As Michael wraps up the meeting, Sophie gives Sam one more 'come hither' look, confusing him even more. Michael scowls at her and then at Fiona. Sophie puts her hands flat on the table and stands. "I'll be in contact in a couple of days. Fiona, can I see you outside for a second?" She turns and leaves the room without another glance. Michael and Sam both look at Fiona who stands as well. "I'll be right back" she says as she hurries to follow Sophie out the door.

Out of view of the loft, Sophie stops and pulls Fiona close. She kisses her passionately then whispers in Fiona's ear. "Don't worry Love. I like your friends. I'll play along. I'll get the info you need." Fiona nods and then with one more quick kiss, Sophie turns to walk away. As she slides into the driver's side of Fiona's car, she waves her hand and Fiona can see that she's lifted her keys. "I'll bring it back!" she says laughing as she starts Fiona's car and drives away.

Fiona doesn't hear anything from Sophie in 4 days. She's starting to wonder if she'll ever see the computer code, Sophie or her car again. Friday afternoon, she finally gets a call from Michael. "Your friend came by. She left something here for you." "Did she get the…" "Just get over here Fiona." Fiona sighs as she hangs up the phone. 'What on Earth did Sophie do now?' She wonders. When she arrives, Michael is sitting on the counter, eating one of his yogurts. "Is she still here?" Fiona asks. Michael shakes his head. "Did she at least get the code?" Michael smiles and puts his yogurt cup down. As he levers himself off the counter, he says "Yeah she did. I don't know how but she did it." Fiona sighs in relief. "Good." She says dropping herself into a chair.

"She left you this" he says as he hands her an envelope then leaves her alone to read it. Fiona slowly unfolds the letter inside. It is written in Sophie's elegant handwriting.

'Thank you Love. I had a wonderful time. I'm sorry I couldn't stay any longer. I've had something come up.

Don't hesitate to call if you need help again. I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding me. Oh I removed the GPS from my phone. I left it in your car. Perhaps you can use it to help find it.

Until next time,

Sophie'

Fiona reads the letter twice then lays it down and sighs. Suddenly a thought occurs to her. "Hey Michael? Do you know where Sam is?" Michael calls back from the other room, "no idea. He told me he was going to be really busy for the next couple of days."

Game. Set. And match.


End file.
